Just to feel again
by Lost Vanity
Summary: With the sudden appearance of Ella James, Demon has been plagued with memories of his former love Elizabeth James. The woman he loved before Katherine, the woman he killed with his bare hands. What exactly is Ella's connection to Elizabeth? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1: Ella James

_Looking up from her book, Elizabeth James sighed when she looked out the window and saw children playing outside. She allowed her mind to wander outside, imagining she was there with the kinds, all laughing and playing with one another. Elizabeth envied them; they were outside on such a gorgeous day while she was stuck inside a stuffy room reading Shakespeare._

_"Elizabeth!" yelled her governess, who had a sour look on her face as she slammed the book in front of her. _

_Elizabeth jumped up in surprise when the book made contact with her desk. She looked down at her lap and mumbled an apology. Her governess, Louise, was always known to be hard on her and took her teachings seriously. She was always scolding Elizabeth for not paying attention more or for not studying more. There was always something Louise could pick on when it came to Elizabeth._

_"Doesn't matter," she exasperated. "The hour is done, you may leave," she said sternly, her mouth turned to an uptight frown. _

_"Yes Ms. Louise," Elizabeth responded obediently and walked out of the door silently. Once she was out of Louise's sight, Elizabeth made a dash for the door, something Louise would have scolded her for and would have called it unladylike. She rolled her eyes at it and continued to run. _

_Outside the door of the James Manor, Elizabeth closed her eyes, happily feeling the sun on her skin. She raised her hands to the hair and spun happily, as she felt the wind brush her long blonde hair. Elizabeth giggled girlishly and ran her hand through her hair before releasing it._

_"So you've come out of your dungeon, Ms. Elizabeth," she heard a deep and husky voice say from behind her. _

_Immediately turning around, she saw Damon Salvatore in all of his handsome glory looking at her with a smile on his face. A smile instantly graced her face as she jokingly curtsied him. "Mr. Salvatore," she said sweetly and then burst out laughing before she ran up to him and hugged him. "Damon! You know my parents will kill you if they see me with you, without a chaperone."_

_Damon laughed, spinning her around and then gently placed her back down onto the ground. "Does it matter?" he asked, holding her tighter and pressed his forehead against her. "We're getting married anyways," he reminded her._

_Elizabeth looked away form his gaze and blushed. Even though they had been engaged for four years now and having known Damon since she was a child, the mention of her engagement still left her shy and blushing. Her cheeks started to color at the thought of them both getting married in a year. Even though she was sure she loved him, Elizabeth was still hesitant to marry, feeling she was much too young to do so. She innocently looked up at Damon when she heard him chuckle._

_"I can't believe you still blush over that," he teased her, making her blush even more. "You're going to have to get used to the idea of us getting married you know," he reminded her, watching as she blushed even more. He placed a hand on her cheek and began to caress it. "I love you Elizabeth."_

"Ella! Ella!"

Ella woke up with a startle when she heard her mother's voice wake her up. She looked around, confused, and rubbed her eyes. "Are we there yet?" she asked in a tired voice and looked out the window.

Her mother looked at her and smiled sadly. "We're here," she whispered and silently got out of the car.

Ella followed suit, straightening her black dress once she was out of the car. Instantly, her grandmother, who moved to cup her cheeks and kiss her, greeted her. Ella stood uncomfortably as she waved at her cousins while in her grandmother's arms.

"Ella, you've grown so much," her grandmother sobbed, giving her wet kisses on the cheeks.

Tristan gave his daughter a sympathetic look as he rounded the car. "Mom, come on, give Ella some space," he said saving his daughter from the clutches of his mother.

"I'm sorry," Maureen James sobbed dramatically. "It's just, times like these, they make you realize how important family really is," she said and hugged her son. "Your brother would have loved to have seen Ella, you know how much he loved her," Maureen said while she hugged her eldest son. "They really need to catch those animals that's been attacking the residents," Maureen whispered sadly.

Growing tired of listening to her father and grandmother's conversation, Ella walked closer to the makeshift tent where people were silently sitting. She saw more of her family, who hadn't bothered to greet her, crying in their chair, looking at the casket in front of them. She scanned the crowd, most of which she didn't know, seeing as she was not a resident of Mystic Falls.

Despite her family hailing from Mystic Falls and the James family being one of the founding families, Ella was born and raised in Seattle. She had never even set foot in Mystic Falls until today at her uncle's funeral. Ella remembered him; he was a happy man who loved her dearly like a daughter since he didn't have a family of his own. Often visiting Seattle to spend some time with her father and her.

Ella offered her aunt, and her father's younger sister, a small smile when she looked up at the approaching Ella. Her Aunt Anna smiled as best as she could, even though it came out sad, and patted the chair next to her. "I'm so glad to have you back in Mystic Falls," she said, rubbing Ella's back.

Stefan Salvatore walked with his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, to the cemetery; they both dressed in black carrying a somber look on their face. Michael James was the principal at their school that had recently become the victim of the "animal" attack that had been going on recently, but they both knew it wasn't an animal that had attacked their principal. They both knew that it was Damon, but why Damon had attacked him was unknown to the both of them, especially to Stefan.

Stafan always thought that the James family would never become a victim to Damon's attacks considering his history with the family, so it puzzled him that he would kill Michael James. It also angered him greatly, seeing as he also had a history with the James family and to an extent cared about the family.

As the couple approached the tent, Stefan stopped dead in his tracks and sucked in his breath. He thought he saw a ghost. His eyes widened as he watched the blonde girl, who was sitting beside Anna James stoically staring at the casket before her.

_'It can't be her,'_ he thought to himself.

Ella pondered silently what her Aunt meant about her being glad she was in Mystic Falls. Who would be glad to be in a town where being attacked randomly by an animal was recurrent? Certainly not Ella. And what did she mean 'back in Mystic Falls'? As far as Ella knew, she had never once set foot in the sleepy town. _'I must have visited when I was younger and don't remember,' _she thought, shrugging it off and continued to stare at the casket.

Feeling a set of eyes staring at her, she turned to her side and saw a couple hand in hand approaching the tent. The male had a slightly surprised look, as he stared right at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away, trying to ignore his gaze and shied away from it.

There was something about the boy that looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint where as she had never once been to Mystic Falls, or at least once that she remembered. She looked straightforward at the casket, and suddenly felt tears slipping to her cheeks. Gingerly, she put a hand on her cheek, catching one of her tears and absentmindedly looked at it.

From afar, Damon watched the scene in a predatory manner. He sneered as Elena and his brother sat hand in hand with one another at the funeral of a man that he despised. Michael James had been a thorn to his side ever since he had arrived at Mystic Falls. He knew that Michael had always been suspicious of him, watching his every move, so he had to dispose of Michael before his secret was revealed to the council.

Damon stood straighter when everyone started to stand up and walk away. Just has he was about to turn away, a frail blonde woman caught his eye, earning him a double take. His eyes widened, thinking he had just seen a ghost, but before he could get a second look she turned her back to him and disappeared into a black car. Deciding it was nothing; he headed back to the Salvatore Boarding House and end his day.

_Damon silently watched as the woman he had loved kiss and laugh with another man. It sent his blood boiling as she happily sat with his arms around hers; his lips touch hers. He wanted nothing more than to teach her a lesson and rip the man's throat out, he had already lost Katherine, and he wasn't going to lose her too. He waited until they were all asleep before he entered their home._

_He laughed at how stupid the man was for inviting him in earlier as he easily maneuvered through the dark and into their shared bedroom. With one swift movement, he ripped out the man's throat before the man could even feel a thing. He watched as the blood sprayed all over the room, landing on her beautiful face._

_She woke with a startle, feeling liquid drip to her face. He watched from the darkness as she touched her face, still disoriented. Damon opened the light so she could see the blood all over the room. Her head snapped to the direction of the light, her eyes widening when he saw her._

_"Hello Elizabeth," he smirked and watched her scream._

Elizabeth's deafening scream and her horrified look woke Damon up with a startle. He immediately sat up on his bed, his breathing heavy. It had been over a century since he last thought about those memories, how were they unexpectedly brought up. He was sure he buried them a long time ago. Suddenly, they lights flickered open like in his dream. His head snapped to the intruder.

"Hello Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **This plot has been lingering in my head for a long time now, so I decided to plan it out. Review, let me know what ou guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth James

"Hello Damon," he heard a calm female voice say from the lap at the foot of his bed. Immediately he used his superhuman speed to grasp the neck of his intruder and slam her to the wall, but he stopped midway when he felt a hard object against his heart.

"How about we try this again," Damon heard the blonde say. He looked down and saw a gun pressed against this chest. "I've got a wooden bullet aimed right at your heart, let's see how fast you can grab my throat and how fast I can pull this trigger," she said maliciously.

His breathing was heavy as he stared at those familiar green eyes that once enchanted him, but now they were filled with anger and hatred. "Elizabeth," he whispered, her name falling out of his lips with so much ease. She looked exactly like he remembered her. The same light blonde hair, same green eyes, thin lips and thin body.

The only difference was her hair was shorter, choppier and straighter, compared to the last time he saw her, when it was mousy and brown, when he killed her. Her eyes, instead of the innocence and happiness it once held, it was now full of hatred and anger. Her face was hard and dangerous, compared to before when they were soft and a smile always playing on her lips. She wore more provocative clothes that would have made the old Elizabeth blush. She wore a light blue colored tank top with a plunging neckline that fell just enough to show some skin between her tank top and tight jeans. This was not the Elizabeth he knew.

"Good boy," she cooed when he made no attempt to try and kill her. She uncrossed her legs and stood up from the chair she was sitting, gun still firmly pressed against his chest, just over his heart.

"You're supposed to be dead," he whispered disbelievingly.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, no thanks to you. Bet you didn't plan that I was going to become this," she spat, looking at herself. "An ageless," she said, moving forward, making him move backwards. "Soul sucking, monster," she spat again, pushing him on the bed. "And now, I'm going to show you just how much of a monster I am," she threatened, and moved to shoot his hands quickly before he could react.

Blood splattered her pale face, but she didn't flinch as Damon groaned in pain and doubled over. Using her super strength, Elizabeth threw him to the floor, and pinned him to the ground, driving two stakes into his hands and to the ground with the stakes she had tucked behind her jeans. She laughed when he screamed in pain and straddled him on the ground.

"How does it feel being the helpless one?" she taunted in a whisper as she leaned into his ear. "How does it feel being the victim?" she asked, gently biting his earlobe.

Breathing heavy, Damon tried his hardest not to scream in pain as she dug the stake deeper. "W-Why are you doing this?" he breathed out. "I-If you're going to kill me, just do it," he provoked her.

Elizabeth let out a loud laugh. "I'm not going to kill you," Elizabeth reassured him. "Not yet at least," she said and bit her wrist. "I'm going to have fun with you first," Elizabeth declared, roughly grabbing his face to open his mouth. She lowered her wrist to his mouth, Damon taking in her blood greedily. Just then, Stefan burst into the room hearing all the commotion, stopping at the door and looked at Elizabeth in shock.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

Elizabeth smirked, getting off of Damon and licked her wrist. "Stefan," she acknowledged him before stepping on one of the stakes on Damon's hand. "Next time you mess with a James, you'll be dead," she threatened Damon, looking down at him and disappeared out the window.

After her appearance at the Salvatore Boarding house, Elizabeth reappeared at the James Manor where Tristan James was waiting for her. Her breathing was slightly labored as she appeared behind him. She glared at his back, dropping the bloody take.

"I trust your… issues with the Salvatore vampire are resolved?" he asked turning around and looking at the bloody stake in the ground.

Elizabeth shrugged and made her way up the stairs. "More or less, now I prefer to sleep in peace," she said with finality in her voice. "My how the James family has gone down," she taunted. "Needing the help of a vampire to get rid of another vampire," she laughed. "Pathetic.

Walking out of class, Ella rubbed her eyes tiredly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was only first period and she was already feeling the effects of a long night unpacking. Just as she was about to open her locker, she felt a hand grab her arm roughly and drag her to a more secluded part of the school, which was conveniently empty.

Silently, she cursed herself for leaving class early, her eyes widened in fear when she was slammed into a locker, her head hitting the locker. She saw the boy who had an odd fascination with her at the funeral and a severely pissed off looking older man, who shared similar features with the guy she knew to be Stefan. He had his hand on her throat. She dropped her books, her lips trembling as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Damon," Stefan gave his older brother a warning, which Damon of course ignored.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged, closing her eyes.

"Oh cut the crap Elizabeth," Damon narrowed his eyes and jerked his head to the side. "No one is buying your acting," he said and moved close to her ear. "You know, you were a real bitch last night," he whispered.

Ella's eyes widened as tears pooled at the corners, her whole body tensed as she felt him press his body against hers. Her heart started to beat wildly in fear. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," Ella whimpered as his hand tightened around her throat, constricting her breathing. "P-Please, you're hurting me."

Stefan looked at Ella closely. As much as he wanted to find out why Ella shared such a resemblance to his old friend and Damon's former lover, and why her sudden arrival to Mystic Falls was coupled with Elizabeth's appearance it was clearly obvious that the girl before them really had no idea what was going on.

He put a hand over Damon's arm and looked at him firmly. "That's enough Damon," he said. "I don't think she knows what's going on."

Looking into her eyes, Damon sighed angrily and let go of her. This wasn't Elizabeth at all. The Elizabeth from the previous night held no fear or innocence in her eyes they way the girl held in hers. He watched as she crumbled to the floor, as she let out a short sob. He looked at the scene before him, feeling guilty before pushing them back and simply walked out of the school.

Stefan crouched to the ground and gently commanded Ella to look at him. "You won't remember this," he said, using his mind compulsion. "You were crying because you remembered your uncle," he suggested.

Feeling the fear leave Ella she looked up at Stefan and wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry for breaking down on you like this," she said, and laughed miserably. "I didn't know I missed my uncle this much."

Stefan just smiled and offered his hand. "Mr. James was a good man," he said to her and helped her up, before collecting her books and handing them to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking her books gratefully. "I'm Ella James," she introduced herself happily.

Smiling, he took her hand. Ella reminded him so much of the old Elizabeth. Elizabeth was always a happy girl who was friendly with everyone. In every sense, Elizabeth was innocent and blissfully ignorant. She didn't know about anything that was going on with town, about the missing people or bodies turning up. Ella reminded him of her in every sense, both physically and personality wise.

"Stefan Salvatore," he responded, taking her hand.

Ella retracted her hand and looked at it as it shook. "I should probably go home, I can't seem to stop my hand from shaking," she said, unaware of what had previously happened.

Stefan just nodded and watched as Ella scampered out of the school. He sighed, making a mental note to ask Damon about Elizabeth and how she ended up a vampire. He wanted so badly to ask last night, but it was obvious that Damon was in no mood to talk. Stefan could tell that Damon was shocked, at seeing his former fiancée again, and angry that he was bested and humiliated by her.

Hands still shaking, Ella fished her keys out of her book bag and ran to her car. Cursing, Ella dropped her keys. All she wanted to do was get out of school, but she really didn't know why. There was something about her meeting with Stefan that had spooked her.

"Need some help?" she heard a deep and husky voice ask from behind her.

"Shit!" she muttered, turning around to face the voice and placed a hand over her chest. "Don't scare me like that," she scolded the person and opened her eyes to see a handsome man that oddly looked familiar to her. "Do I… do I know you?" she asked.

Damon smirked and instantly knew that Stefan had used his mind compulsion on her to make her forget about what had happened only moments ago. He walked closer to her, with a cocky smirk. "I don't think so. Damon Salvatore," he said, extending his hand.

"Salvatore," she repeated. "You don't happen to be related to Stefan Salvatore are you?" she asked, taking his hand. "Ella James."

Damon moved her hand to his lips, lightly brushing it. He smirked wider when he saw Ella blush the same way Elizabeth did. It was maddening how much she reminded him of the woman he lost. Everything about her just screamed Elizabeth. They way she blushed, moved, the way she smiled and even the way she talked was just Elizabeth.

A pang on unannounced guilt hit him as he watched her shy away from his piercing gaze. The idea of someone so innocent as Elizabeth becoming the monster he had seen last night, sent shivers throughout his whole body. She didn't deserve the fate he had given her accidentally when he killed her. He was just so racked with anger and hate he misplaced it with Elizabeth.

Feeling abandoned and lost without Katherine after he was turned and she supposedly died, he was angry and sought out Elizabeth for comfort. Finally after finding her two years after he was turned in Buffalo, he grew even angrier when he saw she was married with a two-year-old boy. He grew jealous, that should have been his son with Elizabeth in his arms, not the man she was married to. Damon lost control and killed both Elizabeth and her husband, or so he thought.

He remembered walking into her son's room, covered in both the little boy's mother and father's blood. Damon had chased Elizabeth to the woods in the back of their home, he knew she did it to steer him away from her son. She didn't beg for her life, all she did was cry and look at him with betrayal and hurt. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was just so ingrained in his mind.

Damon had every intention in killing everyone in her family out of anger, but when he saw her son and calmed down, he realized he had killed the woman he once loved and the only thing left connecting him to Elizabeth was the little boy sleeping before him. He simply could not kill her son and just left.

"He's little my brother," Damon confirmed. "You are incredibly beautiful," he flirted with her and watched with amusement as her cheeks colored a deeper shade of red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys have no idea how overwhelmed and shocked I was that I would get that many reviews in one day. I was so happy I decided to update again. I wanted to make a complete distinction of just how different Elizabeth and Ella are. Ella being the old Elizabeth. I also wanted to make Elizabeth bitter, and kick-ass, because I figured Elizabeth wasn't the type of person to embrace becoming a vampire as she wanted to live a normal life and held a grudge against Damon for what he did to her. **


	3. Chapter 3: Visits from the past

"This is going to be so exciting!" Caroline squealed, clapping her hands.

Ella smiled uncomfortably as she watched the blonde start listing off plans for the upcoming Halloween party being held at school. It had been a week since she started school and quickly made friends with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. She was particularly close to Caroline, gravitating more towards her, as Elena and Bonnie were extremely close. Starting school in a new town, Ella was extremely nervous about it, as it was the type of town that didn't get a lot of new people and the type where the residents grew up with one another.

"Yeah, my old school never really did any of these things," Ella shrugged, mentally thinking about all possible costumes that she could wear. Even though Ella played it off, she was excited for the Halloween party that was going to be held at the school.

Back in Seattle, Ella was known as a party girl. She wasn't crazy where she got drunk or did drugs, but Ella enjoyed being at parties and occasionally drinking and just being with friends. She was a fairly popular girl, with a ton of friends, a handful of close friends and she never really had problems with getting a guy's interest, but she never cared much for them.

"What are you going as?" Caroline asked excitedly as they sat at Mystic Grill. "I'm so glad I have you," she gushed. "As of late, Elena's always busy with her boyfriend and Bonnie's more interested in being a witch," she said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to have fun and be a teenager."

Nodding, Ella took a sip of her water. "I'm thinking of going as a schoolgirl," she blushed and winked.

Caroline looked at her intrigued. "I hope it's a naughty schoolgirl," Caroline teased and looked at her watch. "I have to go, I still need to get mine and Bonnie's costume," she said. "I'll see you at school."

Ella smiled and waved at her preppy new friend. Glad that she was adjusting just fine, Ella took another sip of her drink, making a mental note to stop by the costume store and look for that schoolgirl costume that she had seen earlier in the week.

"Schoolgirl huh?" she heard a husky voice, making her jump and slightly spit out her drink.

"Jesus," she said, spiting her water back in her cup.

"No," Damon said with a smirk and sat in front of her, which was previously occupied by Caroline. "Better, me," he said cockily.

Ella rolled her eyes and sat back on her chair. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked him, her arms crossed against her chest. "A brother to torture?"

Damon chuckled and looked down. "I like you," he declared, pointing at her. "You've got spunk and you know how to laugh."

Ella tried to fight off the blush that was threatening to color her cheeks. Damon Salvatore was handsome; there was no denying that. He also had an aura of danger that surrounded him, which like most teenage girls, Ella found attractive. Ella was always a good girl that hardly drank and never smoked, but she secretly wanted danger and Damon appealed to her. He was older, dangerous and mysterious, something that not many teenage girls could resist.

"Good to know," she said. "So you kind of disappeared, what happened?" she asked.

Mockingly, Damon put a hand over his heart. "I'm touched Ms. James. You were worried about me," he teased her.

Turning away from him, Ella blushed and cleared her throat. "Please, don't mistake my curiosity for care," she sarcastically replied back.

Damon shrugged. After his run in with Elizabeth, Damon, like always, pissed Stefan off, landing him in the jail cell in the Salvatore Boarding house after the founder's party when Stefan slipped vervain into Caroline's drink. Just thinking about it made Damon's blood boil.

"You know, I've always found schoolgirls to be very attractive," Damon tried to change the subject and gave her a lecherous look. He leaned across the table, placing a hand on her cheek, brushing the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He could hear Ella's heart beating loudly, and her breathing becoming heavy has she stared at him in the eyes. He found her leaning closer and closer to him as if she was in a trance. Just as their lips were about to meet Ella's attention was ripped away from him.

"Ella!" Tristan's commanding voice tore through the room.

Ella jerked back and whipped her head to where the voice came from and saw her father standing by the door of Mystic Grill. "Dad," she greeted him and looked beside him and saw her cousin. "Steffa, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. She immediately got up and walked over to them.

"You said you were meeting Caroline," her father scolded her and gave Damon a side glance.

Damon curled his hand into a ball trying to contain his annoyance and urge to snap Tristan James's neck. His lips pursed as he turned his attention to Ella, her father and her cousin. Damon felt a little uneasy when her cousin kept staring at him with her eyes narrowed. He continued to watch as Ella and her father argued over him and how she lied to her father. Rolling his eyes, Damon got up, finishing the last of his scotch and left.

"I thought you dealt with him," Tristan said, looking at Elizabeth's back angrily.

Drowning the last of her blood drink, Elizabeth sighed and roughly slammed the glass on the table, making Tristan uneasy. "Shut up," she whispered dangerously. "Is this really how you speak to your elders?" she teased, getting up from the couch and circled Tristan like a vulture. "Dealing with him doesn't necessarily mean that I killed him."

"He's taken an interest in Ella," Tristan closed his eyes, trying to keep his anger. "He turned that Donovan girl into a vampire! Damon is a loose canon and very soon, he's going to end up revealing that you and Stefan are vampires."

"Relax," Elizabeth commanded him, watching as Steffa pulled out a box from the basement. "He won't," she said confidently and pulled out an old and bloody nightgown from the box. "I always loved Halloween."

Ella laughed as she danced with Tyler who was dressed in his Sparta costume. The two had decided to go to the party together after the two had grown close and Tyler admitted that he was tired of Vicki's drama. Tyler was attractive. He was that typical cocky jock, but Ella knew better. She knew that there was more to him than that and she was determined to find out what. She bit her lip when his hand slid to her hips, feeling the exposed skin of her midriff.

Drink in had, Ella pressed closer to him as they danced, laughing with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ella pressed her forehead to his and burst out laughing with him, doubling over as they made fools of themselves in front of everyone, but they didn't care.

Watching in the shadows, Damon felt his temper rising when he saw Ella making nice with that Tyler kid. It all felt like déjà vu to him, seeing Ella in the arms of someone else, it reminded him of the night that he had murdered Ella and her husband. Not only that but it brought back memories of when they were human, and George Lockwood and expressed his interests in Elizabeth. Eyes glued to Ella, he couldn't help but feel turned on by her appearance.

Never in a million years would the old Elizabeth ever be caught dead in something so provocative as what Ella was wearing. She was dressed in a white shirt that left the first three buttons unbuttoned, and the ends of it tied. Her skirt was extremely short and her hair was in pigtails. Ella looked like she had just walked out of a Britney Spears music video, but she still managed to pull it off.

Before Katherine's arrival, Elizabeth James was by far the most attractive girl in all of Mystic Falls. She was rich, well educated and her family was a member of the founding families. She had a lot of prestige behind her, making her even more sought after in town. Not only that, but her blonde hair, blue eyes, small frame and soft voice made her so angelic. It was no secret that George Lockwood had been pinning for Elizabeth since her introduction to society when she was fourteen. It was also the night the James and Salvatore announced his and Elizabeth's engagement, sending George into a fit of anger.

Ella and Tyler slow danced, enjoying each other's company. She rested her head on his shoulder; she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to see Steffa walking up to her. She raised her head and looked at Steffa curiously. Breaking their dance, Ella smiled at Tyler before giving Steffa her full attention. "Steffa?" she asked.

Steffa grabbed her cousin's hand and dragged her away from Tyler. "I need Elizabeth," she mumbled to Ella, making her all the more confused.

Damon watched as her cousin dragged her away from Tyler, making him slightly more relived. Moving away from the scene, he walked over to Bonnie, having found the opportunity where she was no longer surrounded by Caroline.

"So," he said, looking around. "Where'd Caroline run off too?" he feigned innocence.

Bonnie looked up and glared at him. "Do yourself a favor Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline."

"Oh Bonnie," he teased, playing with the candy in his hand. "So loyal," he mocked her.

"Just stay away from her," she warned him, her lips pursing.

Damon looked up and caught the necklace she was wearing, his smile dropped. "Where'd you get that?"

Bonnie looked down and touched the necklace. "From a friend," she replied.

Raising his eyebrows, Damon smirked. "Caroline," he said. "You know its mine don't you?"

"Not anymore."

"Funny," Damon sarcastically said and snapped his fingers. "I'd like it back please."

She looked at him smugly and shook her head. "I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it.

"Or I can just take it right now," Damon said and didn't hesitate to attempt to grab it, but when he did the necklace immediately burned his hand. After a couple of seconds of trying to pull it from her neck, Damon couldn't stand the burning and let go hesitantly. He examined his hand and then looked at a petrified Bonnie, who then ran off.

Silently, he looked from his hand to where Bonnie had disappeared to and then back at his hand. The second time he looked up, he saw a familiar brunette dressed in an figureless white nightgown, but it was different. It was bloody at the neck area, dirty at the bottom and slightly torn. Eyes widening, he watched as she disappeared into the forest. Using his super speed, Damon followed Elizabeth to the forest.

"If it isn't my ex-fiancé," Elizabeth taunted him as she stood in front of him looking exactly like the night he killed her.

Glaring at Elizabeth, Damon felt as if something was pressing down on his chest as he took in her appearance. She was wearing exactly the nightgown that he had murdered her in and looked exactly how he remembered that night. Just the sight of her made him feel guilty. He never wanted this for her, he never wanted to turn such and innocent person into a monster.

"Do you like my costume?" she asked mockingly and spun around. "I thought the brown wig was a cool finishing touch."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his calm, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack her.

"Ah, ah, ah," she teased, wiggling her index finger. "I know what you're thinking, biding your time, waiting until I'm caught off guard and attack me," she said. "But I've got my own witch," she said pointing behind her, where Steffa stood.

Damon cursed in his head for failing to notice Steffa. "What did you do with Ella?" he asked, realizing that Steffa was behind Elizabeth but Ella wasn't and he had last seen Ella with her cousin.

"Sent her home," she shrugged. "I heard you turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire," she said.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice strained.

Elizabeth smirked, knowing that she was now getting of his nerves. She shrugged and looked at him innocently. "You know, you're a hard man to find," she commented. "Who knew all I needed to do to find you was to simply come back to Mystic Falls?" she asked rhetorically and walked closer to him. "Think of me as someone to keep you in line."

Damon glared at her. "I don't need a babysitter. Saint Stefan does a good job already. Why were you looking for me?

"Apparently not," she commented, wiggling her eyebrows. "You killed a James and well, they're pissed. I'm the back up," she said. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I've been looking for you so I can kill you," she stated bluntly running fast and stabbed him with a knife. "But now, I'm having too much fun playing with you," she said and twisted the knife.

"Who turned you?" he asked the question that had been burning in his head since he first encountered her. Groaning, Damon made a move for Elizabeth but she stepped back, letting go of the knife. He gingerly pulled it out and dropped it on the ground.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Damon was about to speak again when his cellphone rang. Averting his attention to his phone for a second, he looked back up to Elizabeth and saw that she had disappeared. Cursing under his breath, Damon answered his phone angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm seriously on a roll here guys! I'm just too excited about this story to stop writing and take a break. Can you believe I already have half of the next chapter done? I love Elizabeth, she is by far one of my favorite characters to write about. She's just so kick ass and bitchy. Review, it keeps me going!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Elizabeth watched from afar as Stefan talked with Elena about not wanting lose him after the events that occurred earlier. Still dressed in her bloody gown, Elizabeth crossed her arms against her chest and silently watched as Damon appeared from the house, looking at both Elena and Stefan. He had a somber look on his face as if he was regretting something. Whatever Elena said, it must have hit Damon pretty hard.

Elena disappeared into the house, which was Elizabeth's cue to make an entrance. Slowly, she walked over to the two boys, clapping her hands. "Very nice Damon, who knew you had a heart?" she joked.

Both brothers' heads snapped to where Elizabeth was. Stefan's eyes widened, taking in her appearance. He instantly recognized what she was wearing and what era it was from. "Elizabeth."

Smirking, Elizabeth curtsied mockingly. "Stefan," she acknowledged him and blurred to sit beside him. "How is my favorite Salvatore?" she asked but before she could get an answer, Damon's had was wrapped tightly around her neck, pressing her against her wall.

"Demon let her go!" Stefan commanded, standing up. He was shocked by the sudden hostile action by Damon.

"Go ahead," she challenged him, looking at him straight in the eyes. She placed a hand on his arm that was connected to her throat. "You've already killed me once," she reminded him.

Stefan looked at them curiously. "What is she talking about?" he asked, looking between Damon and Elizabeth, waiting for an answer.

Damon pursed his lips, tightening his grip on her before letting go. He couldn't do it again. He was given a second chance with Elizabeth, given it wasn't the Elizabeth he wanted, and he wasn't going to kill her again. He couldn't bear to see those same green eyes go dim like before.

"I thought so," she said arrogantly and looked at her nails with disinterest and then looked at Damon. She let out a short, cheeky laugh. "He didn't tell you?" she asked rhetorically, uncrossing her legs and stood up. "Of course not, why would he tell you? Damon here killed me," she revealed.

"What?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon in shock. Sure he loved Katherine to the point of stupidity, but he never thought in a million years that Damon could kill Elizabeth. He had hoped the human side of him was still present in Damon or at least that he wouldn't go after her because of whatever remaining love he had for her.

Damon looked at his brother uneasily and then back at Elizabeth. He knew that when they got home he was going to get an earful from Stefan and like the person Stefan was, he was going to scold him like a child and tell him that he was disappointed in him and try to make him feel worse by saying that Elizabeth didn't deserve this life. As if he didn't already know that. He knew that Elizabeth wanted to be a mother, to be a wife, to grow old and die with the person she loved, but she couldn't do that anymore and he had taken that away from her.

"When I left Mystic Falls," Elizabeth started because she couldn't take the silence anymore and Damon wasn't going answer his brother anytime soon. "Because my parents didn't think it was safe to stay in Mystic Falls anymore after vampire sightings and other reasons," she said looking at Damon.

Just before the vampire sightings, Elizabeth's parents had often seen Damon with Katherine, making them suspicious of their relationship and confronted both Giuseppe and Damon about it. They were greatly upset when Damon admitted that he was in love with Katherine and no longer wanted to marry Elizabeth. Giuseppe was angry, yelling at Damon and calling him a great disappointment. Marriage to the James's only daughter meant more prestige and money to the Salvatore name. Subsequently, the engagement was broken three months before their wedding and Elizabeth was no longer told to speak to him or see him ever again.

"They moved me with my aunt and uncle," she explained. "And very soon, I was married to the son of a long time friend of my uncle's. I had a son, a husband and a life," she whispered, her voice showing hints of longing. "Two years later, Damon shows up kills my husband and kills me," she said, her voice cold and full of hate.

Damon scoffed and looked at Elizabeth, trying to mask his guilt. "It didn't take you long to get over me huh princess?" he asked sarcastically, making Stefan wince. "After all your son didn't look no older than two, you must have married and gotten pregnant right after you left."

Elizabeth's head snapped to Damon's direction and in a blink of an eye, her hand was over his throat, squeezing it tightly, her eyes darkening and turning red, fangs bared at him. "Do you know what its like to watch the man you love die right in front of you by the man you loved? To watch your son die of old age while you remain young? To look at your son and all you see is his father?" she asked maliciously, squeezing his throat tighter, making him grasp.

"You know I'm stronger than you," he rasped, grabbing a hold of her hand, trying to make her let go but she wouldn't budge.

"You may be older, but you weren't changed by an original, you were changed by a whore!" she spat.

"Stefan?" Elena's meek voice rang through as she walked back out to the porch. "Ella!" she exclaimed running over to them but Stefan stopped her.

He held her in his arms as Elizabeth looked over to them her eyes still red. "Elena that isn't Ella," he told her. "That's Elizabeth," he explained.

Elena looked at her confused but kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself while an angry vampire was pinning Damon to the wall with her bare hands. She hoped that later, Stefan would explain to her who Elizabeth was and why she looked so much like Ella.

"Wanna know the kicker?" she asked lowly, moving closer to Damon to whisper in his ear. "Michael wasn't Andrew's son," she revealed. "He was yours," she whispered and let go of his throat. She knew that Stefan heard, but Elena didn't. She turned to face the couple and smiled falsely. "That's right, I left Mystic Falls pregnant, and the man you killed, Michael James, he's our descendant," she said, craning her neck to look at Damon.

At that moment, everything stopped for Damon. Elizabeth's words kept repeating over and over in his mind. The little boy he left fatherless and motherless was his son, not the other man's. Just the thought of him almost killing his own son sickened him. At that moment, an array of emotions hit him hard. Anger for Elizabeth for not telling him that she got pregnant from that one night they shared together, anger at her parents for not telling him, anger at himself for not being there for Elizabeth, guilt for making Elizabeth experience the death of her own son, and sadness for not having the chance to know Michael.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth shocked. He was aware of Damon taking her virginity; it was before he was supposed to be shipped off to the civil war and Katherine's arrival. They had shared the night because they were scared of being separated and that Damon would lose his life in the war. It turned out Damon got a leave of absence and left the war and Katherine came rolling into town and instantly Damon was smitten by her dangerous and mysteriousness.

"Everyone in the James family is yours and Damon's descendant?" he asked slowly, knowing that Elizabeth was an only child.

Elizabeth nodded, watching Damon from the corner of her eye. Hatred burned from within her. She wanted nothing more than to rip Damon's head off, but she couldn't do it to Stefan. Despite hating Damon, she still cared about Stefan; he was like a younger brother to her. She still loved him even after the one hundred plus years of separation. "Every single one of them."

"And Ella?" he asked.

Letting out a laugh, Elizabeth turned to Damon who now moved to stand near Stefan and Elena. "My dear little Ella," she said and closed her eyes, before collapsing, surprising everyone.

Getting up, Ella propped herself up, moving her hair to the side. "Where am I?" she asked innocently and looked up at Elena, Stefan and Damon. "How did I get here?" she panicked, fear in her eyes. "Did I black out again?" she asked, looking down at her outfit. "What am I wearing?"

The three looked at Ella oddly. One minute she was the malicious and cold bitch known as Elizabeth and the next, she was Ella, the sweet and happy teenage human girl.

"Ella?" Stefan asked, approaching her slowly.

She looked up at him, scared and confused. "Stefan? Where am I?" she asked innocently. "Where's Steffa?"

Stefan shook his head and helped her up. "Let's get you home," he offered.

Damon closely watched Ella. He couldn't understand how Ella and Elizabeth could be the same person yet shares the same body. The same vampire body. There was no way Elizabeth could be that good of an actress to be able to switch off becoming Elizabeth and become Ella. Ella's movements were slower and clumsier, Elizabeth's was cunning, quick and precise it was a huge difference between the two.

"Elena, do you mind taking Ella home?" he asked, giving Elena a look, who just nodded and took Ella's arm.

"Sure," she agreed. "Come on Ella, I'll explain on the way."

Stefan gave his brother a stern and disappointed look. "We have to talk," he said forcefully.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed. "I killed her, she and I have a son that I almost killed and now she wants revenge, what else is there to talk about?"

"The fact that you turned her!"

"I didn't turn her!" he argued. "I went into that house with every intention of killing everyone there. The only person I left alive was her, our, son," Damon explained. "She was supposed to be dead."

"So why is she here and why is she Ella and Elizabeth at the same time?"

"I don't know," Damon whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So more of Elizabeth's past has been revealed and it turns out that she and Damon share a son together and that Ella and Elizabeth are the same person in a way. Review, let me know what you guys are thinking and feeling about everything pertaining to the story. And if Damon wasn't the one who turned her, who did?**


	5. Chapter 5: Death of a Vampire

After the whole Elizabeth/Ella ordeal, Elena was tempted to go back to the Salvatore Boarding house and ask Stefan about her, she saw the way Damon looked at Elizabeth. It was the most emotion she had ever seen on Damon at one time and it made her all the more interested and worried. She decided though that it could wait until they were at school and alone.

The bell rang indicating that school was over but Stefan had football practice in an hour so she decided to meet Stefan by the field. "Stefan!" she called him out when she spotted him.

Stefan turned to look at Elena, surprised that she didn't try to speak to him about Elizabeth last night. He stopped walking and smiled at his girlfriend. "Elena, hey," he greeted her, dropping his football gear. "Elizabeth right?" he asked, looking over instantly at Ella who was flirting with Tyler.

Elena nodded and followed Stefan to the bleachers where they sat, side by side as they watched Tyler and Ella flirt around. "Elizabeth… was a good friend of ours, we all grew up together," he started. "She was my best friend."

_At the age of six Elizabeth James was easily considered one of the prettiest little girls in all of Mystic Falls. With her curly honey blonde hair and green colored doe eyes, Elizabeth looked like an angel. She was also a firecracker, constantly disobeying her governess and running off to play with the help's kids or the neighboring Salvatore boy. Most of the time, Stefan and Elizabeth were attached to the hips. Because they were the only two near each other that were close in age, Elizabeth being only ten months older than Stefan, they were often grouped together._

_"Stefan?" Elizabeth called out, after running into the fields behind the Salvatore home. She looked around nervously, out of breath and tired, for any signs of Stefan whom she was playing a game of tag with. "Stefan!" she tried out again, her little voice carrying out across the field._

_"No, its Damon," a deeper voice said, appearing from behind the tall grass._

_Elizabeth jumped at the sight of Damon, Stefan's older brother suddenly appearing. She blushed, looking around, hoping Stefan would magically appear. Damon always made Elizabeth nervous, mainly because he was older and in her little eyes handsome. He had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen and every time she would look at them, she'd end up at a loss for words. _

_"Damon," she said, looking towards him, a blush creeping at her cheeks. "W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered. _

_Damon shrugged and walked over to Elizabeth. "I was trying to get some sleep."_

_Looking down, Elizabeth tried to avoid his gaze. "Sorry," she mumbled._

_The older boy smirked as he examined Elizabeth's appearance. She wore a simple white dress that was dirty at the bottom from all of the running and her hair in loose pigtails. She was cute, for a little girl and she wasn't like most little girls in Mystic Falls, Elizabeth was always off running around with the boys instead of gossiping, playing dolls or sewing with all the other little girls._

_"What are you doing here? You're a little too far from the compound," he pointed out._

_Elizabeth looked around and realized she was in fact too far from the Salvatore house, she was almost nearing the woods, a part of Mystic Falls her parents always stressed she stay out of because of animal attacks._

_"Come on," he sighed. "I'll walk you back home," he offered, holding out his hands like a gentleman he was raised to be._

"Elizabeth and Damon were set to marry ever since she was born," Stefan explained. "It was suppose to be me, but back then, the oldest inherited everything and the James, Elizabeth's parents, wanted the best for their daughter and Damon was the best. It worked out for the best because Elizabeth and Damon fell in love."

Elena stared at her boyfriend in shock, thinking about how close he was to marrying the pretty blonde and how much history Elizabeth really had with the two Salvatore brothers. "Wait, so if Elizabeth was engaged to Damon, how come they never married and why did she become a vampire?"

"Katherine," Stefan revealed. "Damon fell in love with Katherine and chose Katherine over Elizabeth so Elizabeth moved away. Two years after we were turned, Damon killed her, but he didn't know that she had been drinking from a vampire," he explained, remembering what Damon told him the previous night. He didn't want to tell Elena everything, like how she looked exactly like Katherine, or who they were both compelled by her or that everyone in the James family was a descendant of Elizabeth and Damon's son.

Looking over at Ella and how happy she was with Tyler, Elena couldn't fathom how Elizabeth felt. To be betrayed by the person she loved twice. Seeing another woman with the person you loved and then eventually dying by their hands. She felt bad for Elizabeth and understood why she was bitter and angry with Damon. "How come last night, Ella couldn't remember anything?"

Stefan sighed in frustration. He had been racking his brain with that one. It was as if Elizabeth was a completely different person when she collapsed. "Damon said her cousin was a witch, she could have tampered with Elizabeth at her request."

Ella giggled girlishly when Tyler flirted and tried to kiss her. "Stop," she exclaimed, pulling down the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. "Seriously Tyler, I have to practice before Caroline gets mad," she giggled, looking over at Caroline who was tapping her foot. "I have to go," she said, kissing Tyler chastely on the lips, running off.

After the Halloween party and Ella blacking out at Elena's front porch, Tyler had called her worried about her disappearance, making Ella blush. After a long conversation shared between the two, Tyler had mustered up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, which she happily agreed to.

"Hey Ella!" he called out.

Ella stopped running and turned her attention to him. "What now?"

"Come to Caroline's party with me later tonight?" he asked.

Sheepishly, Ella looked away and laughed. "Of course!" she responded happily and ran off to Caroline before Tyler could say anything else.

Walking into the Mystic Grill, Damon instantly scanned the crowd for either his brother, Lexie, Elena or Ella. Landing on the dance floor, Damon's eyes started to darken as he spotted Ella and Tyler dancing closely together. Their foreheads and hips were together as they swayed. Ever since he caught a glimpse of Ella at the funeral and Elizabeth revealing they shared a son together, every feeling, ever emotion and every memory he had for Elizabeth started to resurface, the good and the bad.

Trying to avoid ripping Tyler's throat out in the middle of the dance floor and making a scene, he headed straight for the bar to get a drink. Before he could even settle down, he caught Caroline's attention and she made a beeline towards him, making him cringe and down the rest of his whisky.

Giggling, Ella blushed as Tyler caressed the bare part of her thigh and sighed enjoying every moment she was with him. She turned her head to the side, so Tyler could get access to her neck when she spotted Caroling and Damon talking, then she saw black.

Elizabeth's eyes darkened at the sight of Damon and heard him and Caroline talking about some sort of crystal. She felt bad for Caroline, seeing her face drop when he deadpanned that he wasn't having a good time at the party. Caroline reminded her so much of her when she was uselessly pinning over Damon and he was preoccupied with Katherine. She watched him like a hawk when Damon approached a blonde vampire Elizabeth had seen around the vampire circle.

"Excuse me Tyler," Elizabeth said innocently, playing the part of Ella. "I've got to go to the bathroom," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone that made her wonder how she was ever like Ella before she was turned, and kissed him on the lips.

She sauntered over to Damon, hitting him on the shoulder intentionally and flashed him a lustful look, knowing that he would instantly recognize her as Elizabeth instead of Ella. She walked to a more secluded part of the bar. "Whatever you're doing to Caroline, it needs to stop," she warned him angrily.

Damon smirked cockily and smiled. "Jealous? I didn't know Elizabeth James had a heart," he said arrogantly, making Elizabeth seethe.

Eyes darkening, Elizabeth grabbed his throat and pinned him against wall moving close to him so that it would look like two drunken people making out. "No, you took that from me," she said coldly, placing her chest against his so as to show him her heart was no longer beating. She released her grip on his throat, making him cough. "Every emotion and every feeling I have for you, died the day I did," she told him. "Its Ella that cares about Caroline, and I won't let you ruin Ella's chances to live normally," she threatened him.

With that, Elizabeth walked away; instead of going back to Tyler she headed towards the exit. Looking back, she spotted Tyler talking with Matt and exited the Grill. She spotted Tristan and Steffa just outside the Grill in their car waiting for her to appear. With a smirk, she approached them.

"If it isn't my Grandson," she teased, leaning over the car.

"Watch yourself," Tristan warned her. "Sheriff Forbes is on patrol and they have vervain supplied by Damon," he informed her.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, knowing that Damon was going to do something stupid to either piss her off or Stefan. She had a feeling it had something to do with covering up his tracks with the recent "animal" attacks she had been hearing about. Nodding her head, Elizabeth took the stake that Tristan held out for her and slipped under the back of her skirt.

She watched as they drove off, looking over to the entrance of the Grill she spotted Damon looking out. Elizabeth blurred over to the side where it was completely dark, to hide herself from him as much as possible. Following a him a safe distance away, she heard two teenagers fooling around.

She stood at the front of the steps, watching as Damon attacked the boy, the girl shrieking. Elizabeth closed her eyes, remembering her own piercing screams when Damon sunk his teeth into her throat. He grabbed her throat, using his compulsion, telling the poor girl of his plan.

Elizabeth decided to make herself known and started to walk down to the stairs. Damon's head snapped to Elizabeth and sneered at her. "You really have no consideration for life do you?" she asked, kicking the dead body to make sure it was really dead.

"Stay out of this," he warned her, knowing that she heard his plan.

"Or what?" she challenged him. "You'll kill me?" she laughed as he started to walk away. "You really think killing Stefan's best friend will make things easier for you?" she asked, making him stop for a second before walking away again.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, not wanting to experience or be a part of whatever Damon had planned. She looked down at the human girl, deciding on whether she should compel the girl to forget about Damon's plan, but decided against it knowing that what Damon was about to do, would also save Elizabeth the trouble. She felt a pan of guilt, knowing that this was going to cause Stefan a lot of pain. From what she gathered, Lexi helped Stefan through a lot. She helped him find his humanity again, stopped him from ending up like Damon.

She waited by the small park in front of the Grill, there she had a good view of Sheriff Forbes dragging Lexi out of the Grill with a couple of officers turning slightly, she saw Elena and Stefan hiding behind a building. She sighed and closed her eyes when Damon stabbed Lexi right into the heart when she broke free from the two officers and started her way to Sheriff Forbes.

Seeing the look on Stefan's face when he watched his oldest and dearest friend die right in front of him by his own brother, Elizabeth felt guilty, knowing she allowed his to happen to save herself as well. Stefan was practically shaking from anger and sadness. Elizabeth pulled out her stake from under her shirt when she saw Elena and Stefan approach where she stood while the argued. She held out the her stake to the side and watched as Stefan approached her with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Just don't kill him," she said as he took the stake. "I know you too well and I know you don't have the heart to kill him."

Without a word, Stefan walked away. She smiled teasingly at Elena, who had a helpless look on her face. "You should get out while you can," she warned her.

Elena pried her eyes away from Stefan and glared at Elizabeth. "You're Elizabeth aren't you?" she asked, noticing how different Elizabeth and Ella truly were. Elizabeth was intimidating and cold, while Ella always had a smile on her face and a warm look about her.

Elizabeth examined Elena better. Although she could see whatever it was Ella saw, she wasn't able to control her body while Ella was conscious. It unnerved her how much Elena looked like the woman she hated. Down to her eyes, it reminded Elizabeth of Katherine. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth collapsed, shocking Elena.

"W-what happened?" Ella asked, her voice quivering. "Did I black out again?" she asked, looking up at Elena.

Elena bent down and hugged Ella, seeing how much Elizabeth taking over her body scared her. It was obvious that Ella had no idea that she was sharing a body with a murderous vampire that was out to make life hell for Damon. "Ella," she whispered.

"I'm scared," she admitted, her eyes reddening, tears threatening to spill. Ella was used to the black outs, but they didn't occur as often as it was since she moved to Mystic Falls and whenever she blacked out, she was back at the same place she last remembered. Now she was waking up to places she didn't recognize and wearing clothes she never remembered putting on. She sobbed in Elena's arms, afraid of what she had done while blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we see another side of Elizabeth. She's become this cold and jaded vampire a stark difference to Ella who is pretty much the old Elizabeth, the Elizabeth before she became a vampire. We also see how much Elizabeth taking over Ella's body is really affecting her. Can you imagine hyst waking up randomly somewhere you have no idea how you got here? Elizabeth and Damon have a very complicated relationship too. She can't kill him and he can't kill her, so they've resorted to just threatening each other. Review and let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Turning off emotions

Dressed in the typical clothes Ella would wear, Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. She had been pretending to be Ella for the past two days to keep an eye on Bonnie. "I look like a nun," she commented. After the death of her son, Elizabeth had shed her humanity and everything else that the old Elizabeth was, feeling like there was nothing else tying her to her old life. She dressed more provocative and acted more promiscuous. It annoyed her greatly that Ella inherited all of her old personality and traits.

"Emily's back," Steffa informed her, appearing in front of her door.

Elizabeth spun around, a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, I think its time for a little reunion between old friends," she said and winked, walking past Steffa.

"Ella's been wondering what's been happening to her. She's been unconscious for the past two days Elizabeth," the brunette girl warned Elizabeth.

Angrily spinning around, Elizabeth glared at Steffa. "Let's get some things straight," she said in a low tone. "If it wasn't for me, this whole family would cease to exist, Ella is not real," she warned and left without another word.

For the last two days, Elizabeth had been feeling something odd about Bonnie and told Steffa to keep an eye on the budding witch. Sure enough, Steffa had informed her about the necklace and that Emily Bennett had been trying to come back through Bonnie. Elizabeth knew where Emily was headed; she knew that Emily would return to Fell's Church where the vampires and Katherine would be buried.

The James family was apart of the founding council, dating back to Elizabeth's parents, which is why they knew about the vampires. What the founding family didn't know was that they had been housing good vampires, helping them and in turn telling them how to kill other vampires.

Grabbing a stake from the hallway, Elizabeth used her super human speed and ran to Fell's Church. She stopped running when she saw Emily walking down the woods; flipping the stake in her hands she greeted Emily. "Hello Emily," she smirked.

Emily turned around, eyes widening when she saw Elizabeth. "H-how are you alive?"

Elizabeth just shrugged. "I was turned. You have the necklace I see," she said pointing at it with her stake.

Glaring at Elizabeth, Emily held onto the necklace, scared that Elizabeth might take it. "I won't let you have it," she said in a monotone voice.

Chuckling, Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want it, in fact I'm going to make sure it's destroyed. "

"Hello Emily," Damon greeted Emily from behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around, her eyebrows raised. Damon eyed the stake in her hand and pursed his lips in annoyance. "Elizabeth, I've been seeing you a lot lately. Is this even any of your business?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "Funny, considering I'm the one holding the stake."

"I won't let you do it," Emily spoke up. "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family, you owe me," he reminded her.

Elizabeth stood silently between them. Internally, despite hating Damon, a part of her still loved him; after all they had a son together. It killed her to hear him doing everything in his power for the necklace she knew would open the tomb that held Katherine. It killed her to know he was still just as dedicated to her as he was back then. Knowing that all this time, he still held a candle for Katherine while she faded in the background, suffering.

"I know, I'm sorry," Emily responded.

Damon glared at Emily, moving closer. "You're about to be a lot more sorry than that," he threatened and blurred towards her.

Emily held up her hands, using her powers, she flung him across the forest, staking him to a branch. Acting quickly, Elizabeth blurred to Damon and staked him in the shoulder. She smirked at him, evil in her eyes. "Payback's a bitch. I'm not about to let you have Katherine," she laughed. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Jumping back down to the ground, Elizabeth silently followed Emily, who stopped not too far from where Damon was stuck, ignoring Damon's screams of protest and anger. She ignored his groans of pain, knowing that he wouldn't get out of the tree anytime soon with both a branch sticking out of his stomach and a stake pinning his shoulder to the tree.

"What do you need done?" Elizabeth asked, when Emily stopped and looked around. "I'm rather familiar with witchcraft," she said. "One of my grandkids married a descendant of yours," she laughed, explaining Steffa's origins.

"A circle," she said, looking at Elizabeth blankly.

Shrugging, she picked up a large tree branch with ease and started to draw a circle around Emily as she started to set up for a spell. Her ears perked up when she heard rustling in the distance. "Stefan's coming," she warned Emily.

Emily said nothing and continued to concentrate on her spell, even when Stefan arrived and helped Damon off the tree.

"Oh that hurts," Damon groaned when Stefan pulled the stake you of his shoulder and pulled him off the tree.

Elizabeth just glanced at the two brothers and watched Emily. Crossing her arms against her chest, Elizabeth sighed impatiently as Stefan and Emily exchanged words. Clearly Damon never told Stefan about anything involving the tomb and the other vampires being inside it. After the purge on all vampires in Mystic Falls, Emily turned to the James family, confessing that the vampires were not dead but stuck in the tomb, along with Katherine. This had been passed down through the generations since then.

Keeping a stone face on, Elizabeth's heart dropped when she heard Damon mutter to Stefan about not caring about the other vampires so long as he had Katherine. It was as if she didn't even exist to Damon.

"This town deserves this," Damon muttered angrily.

Elizabeth's head snapped towards the bickering brothers, her eyes darkening. Her family was apart of Mystic Falls. The only legacy she had left of her son were all here in Mystic Falls and Damon was readily condemning them for the sake of a selfish bitch who only cared for herself. Elizabeth could feel her blood boil as Damon argued with Emily and Stefan about the town not being innocent.

Blurring, Elizabeth pinned Damon the tree, her arm against his throat, her eyes red, veins popping out and her fangs bared. "If you think I'm going to let you risk the lives of my family," she threatened, looking him in the eyes. Just then, Emily yelled a spell, fire emerging from behind Elizabeth, surrounding Emily. Elizabeth held Damon tighter, making sure he wouldn't run into the fire.

"No, no, please," Damon, begged looking pathetic as he struggled against Elizabeth's grip.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled, running after her, but Stefan stopped her.

Emily though the crystal into the air, the crystal disintegrating into tiny pieces, Elizabeth could hear Damon plea desperately, it almost broke Elizabeth's unbeating heart. She had never once seen Damon act the way he did. He was always good at hiding his emotions, even when he was human.

The fire dyed down, Elizabeth distracted by the scene with Bonnie, didn't see the murderous look on Damon's face. She was pushed into a tree; she was stabbed in the shoulder by a protruding branch. Her short scream was deafened by Bonnie's blood curdling ones.

Closing her eyes, she struggled to control herself as the smell of blood invaded her sense. Her breathing became heavy as she snapped the branch and pulled herself from the tree. She groaned in agony, covering the wound with her hand waiting for the healing process to begin. Elizabeth silently walked over to Stefan and Elena, the tension and slice loomed over all of them.

"She's alive, but barely," he Stefan confirmed. "I can save her," he declared and bit his wrist, feeding his blood to Bonnie, who started choking on it.

As Elena and Damon tended to Bonnie, Elizabeth and Damon's eyes met from where they stood. She gave him a pitiful look. "I feel sorry for you," she said, glaring at him. "How far you've fallen," she ostracized him. More than anything, Elizabeth pitied Damon, for the person he became.

She remembered the Damon she once knew and loved. It was a stark difference from the Damon now. The Damon she knew loved his brother more than anything. He was kind, generous and charming. The Damon now played with lives as if it was a game to him, as if he owned them, it disgusted her.

Damon looked at Elizabeth, saying nothing. A part of him wished that Elizabeth could just comfort him. He was so close to opening the tomb and being reunited with the woman he loved. He was so blinded by his love for Katherine he had no idea who he was hurting the process, nor did he care.

"I'll take them back to Elena's car," Elizabeth offered, not wanting to be near Damon again. She looked at Stefan and nodded. Elizabeth walked over to Bonnie, but Stefan stopped her.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered lowly, only Damon and Elizabeth could have heard.

She nodded and helped Bonnie up with ease. "Come on," she said to the two girls and lead them to the Elena's car. Even though they were far from where Damon and Stefan were, she could steal hear them. She listened as Elena filled Bonnie in on what was going on.

"Katherine never compelled me," Damon said robotically. "I knew everything, every step of the way, it was real for me," he said, his voice so broken, it tore Elizabeth to pieces. "I'll leave now."

Hearing that, it was the final blow for Elizabeth. Since she was turned, and learned that vampires could compel people, she always thought that Katherine had compelled Damon, or at least she wanted to blissfully believe that was the case. Hearing that Katherine never had to, and that she really did lose Damon it was too much for Elizabeth.

Unlike so many vampires, Elizabeth could never truly shut off all her emotions. The years she had with her son, she couldn't turn it off. Her son was what kept her from completely turning into a vampire. He stopped her from just going into a rampage or finding Damon and kill him and every last person he remotely cared about.

At that moment though, she wanted nothing more than to shut off all emotions, she was tempted to. She wanted to cry, cry like she had never cried in her whole life. The pain in her chest was eating her alive. Hearing from the man she loved that, he truly loved Katherine and left her on his own accord, broke her. She had dedicated most of her human life to Damon. Pinning after him, doing everything and anything he asked of her, chasing after him. What was it that Katherine had that she didn't? What made him chose Katherine over her?

"I have to go," she mumbled quickly, her voice shaking. She blurred out of earshot from Stefan and Damon. Elizabeth ran and ran as fast as she could, tripping on a root she fell over with a sob. Staying on the ground, she balled her hand into a fist and allowed her tears to silently fall. "I'm done," she declared. She immediately got up, for a moment; she allowed all emotions that she had desperately tried to ignore resurface. "This isn't fair!" she yelled at the sky. "I waited one hundred and forty-five years for you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, little did she know that Damon heard everything. "Even in death, I still love you," she whispered pathetically, finally admitting to herself the very emotion she kept suppressing since she died.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, tears falling like waterfalls. When she opened her eyes she saw Damon standing in front of her looking solemn. She laughed bitterly and turned her head to the side, not wanting to show him her weakness. She wanted to run, but Elizabeth had no energy left in her. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

She turned her head again, regaining some control over herself and stared straight into his eyes. They stood in silence, having a silent conversation between each other with their eyes. "Did you ever care?" Elizabeth finally spoke. "Did I ever mean anything to you? Or were you just enjoying yourself?" she asked spitefully. "You took my life from me. I had a son, I had a husband that loved me!" she blamed him. Turning off her emotions, her crying instantly ceased as she looked at Damon deadpanned. "From now on, you're dead to me," she declared coldly, closing her eyes and dropping to the floor.

Damon watched as her body crumpled to the floor. Her words stung and hit him hard. He knew what he did to Elizabeth was unfair, the life that he made her live. It was the same thing done to him, except what he did to Elizabeth was unintentional. He meant to end her life, which made the situation worse. She was wrong, Damon thought to himself. He loved Elizabeth, he still loved her, otherwise he never would have gone a rampage, murdering her husband and her. To Damon that was his way of loving Elizabeth after he was turned, but Katherine was everything to him. He couldn't be what Elizabeth wanted from him while he still loved and longed for Katherine.

"Where am I?" Ella asked, propping herself with her arms. Ella's voice was scared and meek. She took in her surroundings and panicked when she saw Damon standing above her looking distant. "Why am I in the woods? What day is it?" she asked on the verge of crying.

Ignoring her, Damon just looked down at her sadly. She was so much like the human Elizabeth, vulnerable and innocent. He felt a pang of guilt stab him in his heart. How could he have been so selfish to have taken Elizabeth's life from her because he couldn't have her anymore? "I'm sorry," he whispered to Ella, as if he was talking to Elizabeth and just walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Elizabeth. So she heard that even after one hundred and forty-five years, Damon still holds a candle to Katherine and Elizabeth admits, unknowingly to Damon, that she still loves him but now wants nothing to do with him. What do you guys think will happen next chapter? Review to find out and let me know what you guys think!**

**Monalisasmiles: you were anonymous so I can't explain it privately. Elizabeth isn't in Ella's body. Elizabeth is in her own body, Ella is a manifestation of Elizabeth's human side. The side that she tried to suppress. It will be explained next chapter and how Ella came to be.**


	7. Chapter 7: Michael James

Stefan rang the James's manor doorbell frantically as he tried to get one of them to come out. There had been a string of unexplained murders. Bodies were going missing and one turned up with all its blood drained. The only vampires he was aware of were himself, Damon and Elizabeth, but it couldn't be Elizabeth could it? She was practically a vampire hunter, and as far as Stefan knew, she didn't drink from humans she drank from blood bags. Opening the door, he noticed that Tristan James opened it apprehensively with a stake in hand.

"May we come in?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Tristan glared at Damon and held the stake tighter, ready to stab the annoying vampire right in the heart. "No."

Damon cracked his neck, pursing his lips. Stefan pushed him back and spoke to Tristan. "Look, we're not here to start anything. We just want to talk to Elizabeth. Elena told me that Ella hasn't been in school for awhile," he explained worriedly. Even after everything, Stefan loved Elizabeth. She was like a sister to him, and he still worried about him.

It angered him to think that she was a vampire, and what was worse was that she was murdered by Damon himself. The very person she trusted with her life. Stefan knew how much Elizabeth loved Damon. He remembered all the times she would cry over him because of Katherine, because she lost him. It was heartbreaking even just remembering it. Someone so sweet and loving, who practically dedicated her whole life to Damon, having to experience that much betrayal and heartbreak Damon put her through it pissed Stefan off.

What was even more surprising was finding out that Damon and Elizabeth shared a son and that the entire James family in Mystic Falls was made up of the offspring of their son. It made him look at the whole James family in an entirely different way, knowing that they were also his family.

Tristan pulled the door closer to him as he stood. "Ella hasn't been in school since she came back from the woods where she was found," Tristan informed them. "Please leave now," Tristan said, about to slam the door shut when Damon stopped him.

"Come on, is that how you treat your grandfather?" Damon asked dryly and smirked as he watched Tristan's face change to shock.

"She told you," Tristan sighed, referring to Elizabeth. "Either way, you aren't coming in," he glared furiously. "You've all done enough to Elizabeth."

Looking more closely, Tristan looked a lot like the Salvatore brothers' father. Same strict and scowling face, stature and shade of brown hair. It was like staring at a younger Giuseppe Salvatore. It Stefan wonder how he nor Damon never noticed it before. The only difference was he had Elizabeth's green eyes and almond shaped eyes. Where they really that unobservant not to have noticed how much of resemblance the whole James family bared to their own?

It made Stefan really wonder what Damon and Elizabeth's son looked like. According to Damon he had seen their son, and described him with the utmost affection he had ever seen Damon do. It was as if he was reminiscing about Michael and regretting not being there, but then again if he were Damon, he would have felt the same way, probably more. He could tell that Damon tried to act like he didn't care about missing his son's whole life, but Stefan could tell it bothered him. It bothered him as much as the crystal being destroyed bothered him.

"Dad? What's going on?" a feminine voice said from inside the manor. "Is that Stefan?"

Tristan craned his neck and sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to Ella. "Yes, they were just looking for you," he informed her.

"They?" Ella asked curiously, and stood beside her father. "Damon," she said, not expecting the older brother at all. "What are you guys doing here?"

"May we come in?" Damon asked, flashing her a smile that made a lot of girls swoon.

Ella blushed and looked down. Then she looked at her dad, who had a scowl on her face. "Why don't we just talk out side," she suggested, closing the door behind her as she stepped out into the porch. "What's up?"

"Elena's worried about you and she sent me her notes to give to you. She wanted to do it herself but she got held up with her family," Stefan said to Ella, unsure if they have Ella or Elizabeth.

Shaking her head, Ella held up her hand. "It's alright, tell Elena I said thank you, but Tyler came by already and gave me his notes," she replied.

The mention of Tyler sent Damon into an unexplained fit of jealousy. No, he couldn't be jealous of a stupid human kid and his former lover, after all, he was still in love with Katherine. Elizabeth was in the past, and besides the person that was with Tyler was Ella, not Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked worriedly. "You haven't been in school in three days."

Ella just gave him a small smile and sighed. "I've been having blackouts, as you know, and a couple days ago, I had a blackout that lasted two days and I found myself in the woods," she explained, ignoring that fact that she remembered seeing Damon there but he just left her in the woods with an 'I'm sorry'. "I've just been trying to make sense of it all."

"Its not a problem," Stefan said, flashing her a smile. "Hey, have you had any blackouts recently since the woods?" Stefan surreptitiously asked, giving Damon a side-glance.

Shaking her head, Ella thought back. "Not that I know of, I mean I can remember everything that happened in the past three days. Why?" she asked curiously.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. There really was another vampire in town and it wasn't Elizabeth or Damon that was attacking humans. "Nothing," Stefan shook his head and was about to walk out when Damon spoke.

"That's a very interesting necklace," Damon pointed out. Stefan turned his attention to Ella's neck. His eyes widened, not even realizing that Ella was wearing the necklace Damon had given her during their engagement party. It was a silver locket and from what he could remember it opened to reveal a picture of her and Damon when they were younger. "Can I see it?"

Instantly Ella touched her locket. "Yeah, it was given to me by my father," she said, taking it off, she opened it to reveal a picture of a man that bore a striking resemblance to Elizabeth and Damon, instead of their pictures. "He said that, that man was my great-great grandfather," Ella informed them with a smile.

Damon's breath hitched. He remembered what Michael looked like. After years of repressing the memories of that night, it took him awhile to fully remember what the little boy, his son, looked like, but he only knew that Michael looked like as a child. Damon couldn't help but have a ghost of a smile on his lips as he stared at his son.

From what he could tell, Michael wore a military uniform; he had Damon's dark curly hair and even though the picture was black and white he knew that Michael had his blue eyes from the time he had been watching Elizabeth and her family. Michael had Elizabeth's thin lips and narrow jaw, nose and high cheekbones. He must have broken a lot of hearts. He stared at the picture a bit longer, committing the image of his son to memory.

"I should go," Ella excused herself, feeling a weird vibe from Damon. He started at the picture of her great-great grandfather almost too fondly as if he knew him or something. She shut the door before any of the brothers could say anything and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and sighed, since moving to Mystic Falls, a lot of strange things started to happen, she had been blacking out more often and ending up strange places, it scared her. Not to mention the Salvatore brothers looked at her as if they knew something about her she didn't.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the whole waking up in the woods ordeal and Ella was back in school adjusting. There hadn't been a single blackout since the night she woke up in the woods, but Ella had become increasingly curious. Asking Steffa about it, her cousin suggested that she check out the Mystic Falls museum.<p>

Getting into her car, Ella didn't even realize that a certain vampire was following her all the way from her house to the museum. Pulling her jacket closer to her body, Ella rushed into the museum, which was empty and eerily quiet. She looked at the place in awe. Even though there were many things in the museum that chronicled Black Pearl throughout the years, most of them focused on the mid-1800s.

She wasn't sure of what she was supposed to be looking for, but for some reason she was drawn to the mid-1800s. Slowly looking around, she smiled at one of the dresses her family donated. It said that it belonged to a woman named Elizabeth James. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to recall where she had heard that name before.

"Elizabeth James," she whispered.

"Is she a relative of yours?"

Ella spun around, her eyes widening when she saw Damon in all his glory, walking arrogantly over to her. She blushed, looking down at the ground. Even though she was with Tyler, for some reason every time she was with Damon, her heart would race and she would start to get nervous. Sure he was attractive and dangerous, but it felt like it ran deeper than that. She couldn't explain it, but she got the feeling that she had met Damon before.

"I guess so," she mumbled. "I mean, dad told me once that my great-great grandfather Michael was an only child. That's it!" she exclaimed. "Elizabeth James's she's his mother. That's where I heard that name before."

"You know," Damon started, "you look just like her."

Ella looked at Damon with interest. She gave him a side smile and continued to stare at the dress. It was beautiful and it was obvious even back then, the James family was affluent. The dress looked expensive, with all its ornate designs and it looked custom made to fit her body alone. She then turned to Damon again, this time though her eyes didn't hold innocence and wonder, it was sharper and angry. She stood up straight and sighed.

"What are you doing Damon?" Elizabeth demanded.

Damon smirked. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Let's cut the chitchat and tell me why you're telling Ella all of this," she hissed.

"How are you and Ella the same?" he asked curiously.

Elizabeth smirked. "She's the manifestation of my humanity. I might have shed a few blood or two after Michael died, so some stupid bitch, sorry I meant witch, locked me from my own mind and created Ella," she started amusingly. "Eventually after fifty years, the block keeping me from controlling my own body came down and well, Ella was too ingrained in my mind I couldn't get rid of her," she explained in a huff. "All of Ella's memories were altered to fit the era by the witches from Steffa's side of the family. The side that… married a Bennett witch. Unfortunately, Ella can't see what I do when I take over, but I can see everything and hear everything when she takes over."

There was along pause between them, both vampires just staring at each other, the connection between them, although weak but not severed, reaching out to each other. Damon was remembering her, how she interacted with their son when he was watching and stalking them. Elizabeth was remembering the time when he loved her, what it felt like waking up next to him, it made her heart clench.

Elizabeth watched Damon carefully as he tried to process everything. She could only imagine how much of a bitter pill it was for him to really fully realize how much his actions affected not only Elizabeth, but their son as well. To not have known Michael, she knew bothered him.

"What was he like?" Damon asked suddenly, as the memory of the first time he saw Elizabeth in two years cradling their toddler son flashed through his mind. He looked at the dress Elizabeth had worn in their engagement party on display. It was the same night he gave her the necklace she wore.

She instantly knew whom he was referring to. A smile graced her lips as she thought about Michael. "He was an amazing little boy. Always smiling, always laughing," Elizabeth thought back nostalgically. "The moment he was born, I saw those eyes and I knew he was your son," she said with a smile.

Damon carefully watched as Elizabeth's face lit up when she talked about her, their son. She looked like the old Elizabeth that he knew she looked human. She didn't look like the cold heartless vampire that tried to kill him, or just watched as he killed a human on front of her eyes. He heart clenched when she talked about him, how Michael reminded her f him. He wanted nothing more than to just go back in time and be with his son.

"How, how did he-" Damon tried to ask but couldn't.

"Die?" she asked, with no emotion at all, her eyebrows raised. "Old age," she scoffed. "I had to bury my son because of old age, how ironic, " she sarcastically said, trying to distance herself from that memory, from that pain. "Do not reveal me to Ella," she warned, before closing her eyes and falling.

Thinking fast, Damon managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Ella groaned and smiled gratefully at Damon. "Blacked out again?" she asked, and he nodded. "Great," Ella mumbled. "I thought for sure they'd be gone after a week of no blackouts."

Damon just chuckled, making Ella blush. "Don't worry about it," he reassured her and flashed her a smirk that made her swoon. Her face heated up unexplainably, making Damon smirk. He enjoyed the fact that he could still make her blush, or at least the old Elizabeth anyways. "You must just be tired or something, do you want to get a bite to eat?" he asked, hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't interfere with them. He needed to know more about Ella and the James family, his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long, school has been hectic with midterms and all that. University is a pain. What did you guys think? Damon's trying to get close to Ella. More of Elizabeth's tragic past and what happened to their son. Review, let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Elizabeth theory

Watching Ella smile was like watching Elizabeth smile. Everything about her was exactly like Elizabeth, and not just in appearance, but personality and light. Elizabeth was right, Ella was the manifestation of her humanity, only her humanity was the old, innocent Elizabeth. Damon's heart clenched when she giggled girlishly at some of the things she saw. She would laugh and point at some of the fashions in the 1800s.

After their lunch together, Ella had admitted that she wanted to know more about her past and her family. She explained, that after moving to Seattle at a young age, she never felt close to her extended family and didn't feel as if she was a James herself because she knew nothing about their history. Damon had lured her in for another "date" by promising to show her some of the pictures that the Salvatore family had and just like that, Ella immediately agreed.

"Look at that!" she said, pointing excitedly at Elizabeth and Stefan when they were five and four respectively. "She's adorable," she gushed, admiring the old picture.

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the picture of Elizabeth smiling so happily. Even then she was beautiful and innocent, but innocent wasn't something Damon wanted. He didn't want to please his father, he sought to anger and disappoint him. At first it was just to befriend Katherine, he didn't think that he'd fall in love with her and fall out of love with Elizabeth.

"That's Elizabeth," he revealed, wondering if Elizabeth saw this and was going to come out. She can't, he needed to get Robert James's diary from Ella. He watched as she stared at it longingly as if trying to imagine what she would look like older.

"She's beautiful."

Damon flashed her a charming smirk. "I'd imagine she looked a lot like you," he flirted.

Ella made the mistake in looking him in the eyes. She felt trapped, but it was the kind of trapped she didn't want to escape from. She stared at him for so long, trying to figure out why his eyes were so familiar to her. It was as if she had seen them before in a more intimate level and it scared her. She inched closer to him, taking note that he too was moving closer. Ella could feel his breath on her lips and just as they were about to touch, Ella's phone rang.

Backing away, she cleared her throat and turned her attention to her phone. Ella rolled her eyes when Tyler's name popped up and she simply turned her phone off and gave Damon a small smile before flipping through the pictures Damon gave to her.

Sitting back, Damon smirked. Elizabeth may be difficult, but if Ella were anything like the old Elizabeth she would be easy to woo. He noticed Ella ignore Tyler's call and chuckled. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "It's nothing," she lied, staring off into space, trying to push back the argument she had with Tyler about spending too much time with Damon at the back of her head. For some reason, being with Damon, she was comfortable, as if she had known him for a long time.

"You're crying," he pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ella looked taken aback and gingerly placed a finger over her cheek and sure enough she was crying. "Why am I crying? It seems like every time I see you I want to cry," she admitted. "I don't know why, excuse me," she excused herself about to get up when Damon grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be," Damon said, looking at her oddly. "Maybe I just remind you of someone you lost."

Ella sat back down and smiled. "That's the thing, you don't," she admitted. "At least not that I know of," she started. "Its just something about you that looking at you makes me heart hurt," she explained. Ella didn't know why she was telling Damon this of all people. She had a boyfriend, but for some reason, it was easy to talk to Damon and she felt as if she could tell him anything.

Clearing his throat, Damon sat straighter and flipped the album until he reached to the second last page where it was a single picture of Elizabeth on the night of their engagement. She was staring off into the distance, her ring placed elegantly on her hand, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. She was so angelic and perfect at that moment and Damon could remember it so vividly.

She had been the center to the attention, everyone marveled at how beautiful and graceful she was. At that moment, Damon felt like he was the luckiest man alive, and he felt like it too. She was everything a man at that time could want in a wife, but when Katherine came, she wasn't what he wanted anymore. He wanted danger, to his boring life. Excitement.

Ella sucked in her breath the moment she saw the picture of Elizabeth. She always wondered why there were never any pictures of her around the house, now she knew why. Elizabeth James was a carbon copy of her. Even the scar on Elizabeth's neck looked exactly like the one Ella had. The same place, the same length, everything Ella had, Elizabeth had.

She shook her head and started to panic, suddenly the room started to spin as everything hit her. There had to be an explanation why a woman from over a hundred years looked exactly like her. Even down to the scar on her neck she got as a child. "I need to leave," she mumbled in a shallow voice and accidentally used her vampire speed to run before Damon could get to her.

Damon cursed under his breath and went after her. Sure he wanted to her to know she was sharing a body with Elizabeth so he could find out more about Elizabeth, but he didn't think she would lose it and run off. Once he was out of The Grill he managed to catch a glimpse of her turning a corner and blurred over to her. He stopped suddenly when she stood at the edge of a bridge, smirk on her face.

"Damon," she acknowledged him in a silky and seductive voice.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

Shrugging, Elizabeth moved closer to the edge of the bridge. "You wanted Ella to know everything about me right? Well I'm about to let her knew _everything_," she threatened, taking another step back. "She knows about vampires, she was raised a slayer, what are you going to do now Damon?" Elizabeth mocked him.

Damon glared at his former lover. "Don't you dare jump Elizabeth, you're going to hurt her."

Elizabeth snorted. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with her!" she mocked, getting off the bridge and blurring to Damon. She looked at him closely and smirked. "You have feeling for her," Elizabeth teased, laughing as she watched him tense. "Does she remind you of little old me?"

"Stop being a bitch," he mocked, moving to grab her but she blurred back to her previous spot in the bridge.

"What are you going to do Damon?" she teased, pretending to fall, but quickly grabbed the ledge. She laughed manically when Damon moved from his spot and growled at her. "You are too easy!" she laughed. "Come on, are you going to a sav-" she said, but lost control of her body and fell. Eyes widening she fell back, shrieking.

Out of habit, Damon blurred to the bottom of the bridge. He knew that Elizabeth would survive, but he couldn't help but save her. It was like his body as just programed to do it. He quickly caught her before she could hit the ground, and just by staring at Elizabeth and how genuinely scared she was, it was Ella that was falling and not Elizabeth. "Damn it Elizabeth," he cursed under his breath.

"D-Damon," she stuttered in surprise and jumped out of his arms, quickly drawing a stake from her purse. "Get away from me!" she growled. It wasn't possible for him to have saved her when she last saw him on the bridge unless he was a vampire.

"Oh come on!" he groaned, looking up at the sky, cursing the gods. "I just saved your life and you're going to thank me by trying to kill me? If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

Hesitantly she lowered the stake and stood up straight. "Thank you," she said stiffly. "For saving my life," she continued.

"Good, now we need to talk about Elizabeth," he said and walked over to her. "You do know you share a body with her right? All the blackouts, that's her taking over your body."

Ella took a step back, her eyes wide. Elizabeth, as in her descendant Elizabeth? "That's not possible, Elizabeth is dead."

"Actually she's not. She's you," he said bluntly and pointed to her. "You are the humanity Elizabeth lost. You are Elizabeth, congratulations!" he sarcastically said. "A witch put a block on Elizabeth after she supposedly went crazy and created you. So in truth, you're just a creation of Elizabeth, who is a vampire," Damon said dryly.

Tears were now pooling in the corner of her eyes. She shook her head violently as her lips began to tremble. "My name is Ella Marie James, I am not Elizabeth James!" she said forcefully, but behind her words, Damon knew she was scared. She started to back away from him.

"Oh but you are," he said dryly. "Elizabeth James, my former fiancée, I guess your family as been hiding things from you," Damon smirked. "Here," he called out, throwing the album with her, which she caught with ease. "Look through it and I mean a good look. You might also want to ask Steffa." With that, Damon disappeared when Ella turned her attention to the book and then back at him.

* * *

><p>Ella stormed into James Manor, she was still clutching the album Damon had given her. Tears were still streaming down her face, she slammed the door and yelled for her father and Steffa. Soon they came barreling down the stairs both wearing worried looks.<p>

"What is this?" she sobbed, holding out the album in front of her. She noticed the look passed between uncle and niece. "Don't like to me!" she yelled. "Why do I look like Elizabeth James?"

"Ella," Tristan said, walking over to her cautiously. He had his hands held up, as if he was surrendering.

"Tell me."

Tristan sighed and sat on the couch. "Elizabeth James was killed by Damon Salvatore two years after she left Mystic Falls and after she had Michael. When Michael died, Elizabeth lost it. She went on a rampage, killing with no remorse. To stop her, the James family asked a witch to put a block on her, to keep her from killing, thus you were created. Elizabeth couldn't handle having both her vampire side and her humanity, so Ella James was born."

Ella collapsed to the floor in shock. She heard about Elizabeth, but it was a shock that she had been living a lie. It made it worse knowing that she wasn't her own person, all the memories of growing up and being raised by Tristan and Mary James was a lie. She was Elizabeth, mother of Michael James and the ancestor of everyone she knew to be her father, cousins, aunts and uncles.

"So all those blackouts, that's actually Elizabeth taking over right?" she asked her father, which he nodded to. "So why do I have memories of you teaching me how to ride a bike as a child or mom taking me to piano classes?"

"My mother did that," Steffa piped up. "She made a spell when you were born to give you false memories and then they made it look like you were actually the daughter of Tristan and Mary," she explained sadly. "As for why you never showed signs of being a vampire, it was suppressed by Elizabeth. She had been able to control it while you were conscious."

"Why?" Ella begged. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth instead of going through all the trouble of lying?"

"Because Elizabeth wanted the chance at being a normal teenager without the burden of her son's death," Tristan answered, unable to look at his faux daughter. Even though Elizabeth treated the James family as if they were useless, Tristan loved Ella like a daughter. He had grown to care and love that side of Elizabeth, and thought of them as separate people.

Ella didn't know what to think anymore, everything she had known had been a lie to her. "Then why was it, at the bridge, I was able to take control when I was unconscious?" she asked.

Steffa sighed and sat down beside Tristan. "Your mind can't take it anymore. You and Elizabeth have become separate entities and your body can't handle it anymore, so you're able to fight back. Very soon, both of you will have to make a choice, one of you has to leave before your mind starts to deteriorate."

Distraught, Ella got up, shaking her head violently. "I don't want to disappear!" she exclaimed. "My name is Ella James, I am not Elizabeth," she said forcefully and ran to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Ella found out about Elizabeth and Elizabeth deduced that Damon still cares for her and might or might not have feelings for Ella, as she reminds him of Elizabeth in the old days. More about Elizabeth's shaky past has been revealed and why a block was put on her mind. Also revealed was her mind not being able to take both personalities anymore. Review and let me know what you guys think. Five reviews for the next chapter! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9: Meaningless

Damon entered a roadside bar an hour outside of Mystic Falls to get away from it all, Stefan, Elena and Elizabeth. His search for the James diary had proven to be harder than he thought. Maybe exposing Elizabeth to Ella was a bad idea, at first he thought exposing her would mean that Ella would be mad enough at her family to do whatever he told her to do just to get back at them. He was wrong, since that day he revealed Elizabeth; he hadn't even caught a glimpse of her.

As soon as he sat in the bar he heard a familiar giggle and lazily he turned to the left where the dance floor was and saw Elizabeth or Ella wedged between two muscular men dressed provocatively. He hazard a guess that it was Elizabeth, as Ella was too innocent and too pure to act the way she was right now, and soon he was seeing red. He gripped his glass to the point where it cracked. The way the two men had their hands all over what was his.

Elizabeth was his, no matter how much he tried or she tried to ignore it, in his mind Elizabeth was always going to be his. The glass he was holding shattered as he watched Elizabeth trail her hands over the guy in front of her's chest, sinking lower and lower until her finger was just above his belt buckle.

The look on Elizabeth's face was completely different from what Damon was used to. He looked sexy and animalistic. It was insane to think that this was his Elizabeth, the very Elizabeth that would blush and shy away from contact with the opposite sex. As much as she looked beautiful right now, she looked terrifying as well. He knew then that Elizabeth had turned her emotions off.

Quickly, Damon blurred over to Elizabeth, he removed her hand from the man's belt buckle and cast himself between Elizabeth and the man in front of her. Damon pushed the man behind her back and smirked at Elizabeth, but his eyes held anger that only Elizabeth managed to pick up.

"Now, now sweetheart, you're a little drunk," he faked a sweet voice as if he was talking to his wife. His eyes burned as he watched Elizabeth smirk annoyingly at him. She knew her actions were getting to him and that he was jealous.

She looked over to the two men who where now standing beside each other behind Damon and smiled seductively at them. "Run along boys, my husband's here," she said looking at them in the eyes and compelled them to leave her. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and walked away from Damon.

A growl erupted from Damon's throat as he took her wrist and pulled her back so she was pressed against his chest. "You aren't walking away that easily," he growled, and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"What do you want Damon?" Elizabeth growled, her face hardening. She wanted to have fun, she wanted to flirt around, maybe snack on the two men she was previously dancing with, but Damon quickly ruined that for her the moment he walked into the bar and scared the two men off.

"You are mine," he said possessively and tightened his grip on her wrist, making it bruise. She could hear the bone crack but made no emotion that it was hurting her, she had been through far worse than a broken bone.

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes sand bent one of the fingers that had their grip on her wrist back. She heard Damon grunt in pain and quickly, he let of her tiny wrist. Elizabeth heard the sickening crack and break of his bone and she let go of his finger slowly. Letting out a short laugh, she shook her head. Elizabeth leaned closer to him, her breath tickling his ear.

"I do not belong to anyone and certainly not to you. Not anymore," she said in a deadly and calm voice. "Nobody owns me."

Elizabeth walked away from him, leaving the bar in a huff. The veins in her face started to emerge as her eyes started to darken. She needed to let her anger and frustration out somehow before she attacked the next poor sap that tried to hit on her.

Before she could step another foot away from the bar door, she found herself pressed against the wall beside the entrance. Elizabeth glared at Damon, who had his body pressed against hers, their chests touching, both breathing heavily.

"You belong to me," he growled, pressing her again, tightly between him and the wall so she wouldn't move. "You've always belonged to me," Damon whispered and started to assault her neck, kissing and licking as much of it as he could. He breathed in, taking her delicious scent, his own eyes darkening with lust as the vampire side of him tried to take over and just take a bit out of her. He slipped his hand under her shirt, roaming the expanse of her body, feeling her skin against the palm of his hand.

Elizabeth groaned and hitched her right leg up, wrapping her leg half around his lower body as her hands found his hair. She bit her lip as he nipped and sucked on her neck, no doubt trying to make a mark on her pale neck. She moved her leg up and down, trying to get a feel of Damon. Elizabeth could feel the erection pressing against her thigh, making her smirk. Even after all this time, she still had that affect on Damon.

She pushed him back with a sigh and looked him in the eyes. "Not here," she rasped out, taking his hand and leading him to her car. In no time, blurring all the way there, Damon had her pinned against the car as he busily removed her leather jacket. "Someone likes to be dominant," she teased, hitching her leg up again.

Damon growled and crashed his lips against hers, lightly biting and sucking her bottom lip. He the bunched up her dress so that it was now resting on her hips. Elizabeth moaned into the kiss and ground her hips against his, feeling his painfully erect dick pressing against her barely there thong.

"Elizabeth," Damon growled a warning and placed one hand on the car to support the two of them as he removed himself for air and quickly removed her dress, tossing it behind him. He stepped back to examine her. It had been over a century since he had last seen her so bare, so vulnerable. Even a hundred and forty-five years later she was still beautiful. Even now though, he could tell she was uncomfortable with standing there almost naked under his intense gaze.

He helped to ease it but grabbing a hold of the back of her thighs and lifted her up; crashing his lips back to hers. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around his, gripping the sides of his face to deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Elizabeth immediately granted it. She tangled her fingers around Damon's hair, moaning a he sucked and licked the column of her throat. "Not outside," she whispered breathlessly.

Groaning, Damon let go of her waist and slowly let her to the ground before opening the door of her car, not caring that he broke the lock. Entering the car, Elizabeth reattached her lips on Damon's leather jacket and impatiently took off his shirt, almost ripping it. She was just as desperate as he was too feel their skin.

Her hand explored the entire expanse of his bare chest, feeling the muscles ripple and contract with her touches. He moaned into their kiss when she touched his nipples with her cold hands. Damon moved to unclasp her bra, freeing her breast from its constraints, carelessly throwing her bra to the side.

Instantly, he broke the kiss to take a better look at her firm, creamy breasts. "Beautiful," he whispered, unaware of what he was say and cupped her left breast with his hand, massaging it and took the other breast into his mouth. Elizabeth moaned and arched her back, lifting her breasts closer to his mouth, she tangled her fingers with his messy black hair.

Elizabeth moaned his name loudly as he put a hand on her lower back and moved so she was on her back and he was on top of her. Damon's entire body went rigid at the sound his name escaping her lips. He removed his mouth from her nipple and looked at her, almost tenderly before he looked away. Tired of the slow pace, Elizabeth growled and wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his painfully erect dick dig into her sopping wet panties.

She quickly unbuckled his pants, loosening her legs to remove his pants, taking his briefs with her. She licked her lips at the sight of Damon's pulsating erection. Elizabeth gripped the base of his shaft, earning her a strangled moan from Damon as he buried his head on the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. Elizabeth started to move her hand up and down his dick, occasionally tightening her grip, and smirked whenever Damon would groan. She stopped at the head, running her through the tip where pre-cum was oozing out.

Damon groaned loudly, feeling his orgasm build up and Elizabeth's hands pumped his dick. His hips thrust forward, meeting her hands as he fucked her hand. He groaned even louder when she used her other hand to massage his balls. He growled when she stopped. Damon shakily propped himself up using his hands on each side of her face to support himself. He saw the lustful look Elizabeth was giving him, as if he couldn't get any harder, he was sure his dick did. It got even harder when Elizabeth brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked on in slowly.

"Hm," she moaned. "You taste so good," she whispered in his ear, her breath ticking him. "I can't want until you're inside me." She thrust her hips forward, meeting his erection. "I want your cock thrusting inside me, fucking me until I can't feel anything else."

He closed his eyes in pain and sick pleasure, desperate to just relish in the feel of being inside Elizabeth again. To feel her squeezing him, to hear her moaning his name, begging him to go faster. Begging for him. To feel needed. He looked her in the eyes and saw lust and wanting, something he was hardly used to seeing anymore. Looking at Elizabeth and the way she writhed underneath him, this wasn't the Elizabeth he remembered anymore.

The Elizabeth he remembered and bedded was innocent. She shied away from his touches and often blushed when he would whisper something to her. The Elizabeth back then was an innocent seventeen-year-old human. She was innocent and naive to fault. The old Elizabeth was sheltered from everything. The Elizabeth beneath him was a one hundred and sixty-four year old vampire that had experienced much in the world. Experienced all it's pleasures and all it's pains. This Elizabeth was more animalistic then she was human.

A growl escaped his throat as he ripped off her panties, throwing all caution and gentleness into the wind. Damon let the vampire side win as he thrust into her without warning. He quickly set a pace as Elizabeth tightened her grip on his waist.

Elizabeth roughly scratched Damon's back, drawing blood as he continued to thrust into her. "Faster," she moaned, feeling her veins come out and her eyes turning red. She grinned as he obeyed her and, and picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. Sweat started to accumulate in her forehead.

Damon rested his forehead against hers, keeping eye contact with her as he continued to thrust into her. He was sure that he looked the same way Elizabeth looked. Veins protruding and eyes darken. His fangs started to rip out of his gums; he wanted nothing more than to taste her intoxicating blood. To sink his teeth into her long pale neck and claim her as his in more ways then one.

"Bite me," Elizabeth challenged and arched her back, giving him access to her breasts as he continued to thrust into her. "I know you're just dying to be remembered of how I taste." Damon gladly complied and bit just above her right breast, the warm liquid of her blood entering his throat, shooting fire into his veins, traveling south.

The euphoric taste of her blood and the feeling of Elizabeth clamping down around his dick were sending Damon further and further over the edge. He was more then ready to cum as her moans increased. "Elizabeth," he groaned huskily, removing his fangs from her breast and looked up at her lustfully.

Grabbing his neck, she crashed her lips against his, tasting her own blood as she kissed him passionately. She it his bottom lip, sucking on it and tasting his blood mixed with hers. Elizabeth could feel her orgasm building at the pit of her stomach as she helped increase their speed. "Damon!" she moaned, feeling her release crashing into her. She raked her nails down his back, digging her nails into his lower back enough to draw blood.

Damon grunted painfully as Elizabeth's pussy clamped tightly around his dick, spilling his hot seed into her. Both vampires rode out their orgasm writhing against each other, desperate to prolong the blissful feeling. He stilled for a moment, just committing to memory the feeling of being inside Elizabeth as his dick softened inside her.

Eventually, he pulled out of her and leaned on the tin space between Elizabeth's body and the car seat, half on top of her. Breathing heavily, he watched as Elizabeth slowly closed her eyes, taking this moment to examine her. She still looked the same, but he knew she was very much a different person.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard movement from Elizabeth and opened his eyes to see her getting up. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously, and propped himself up with his elbows.

Elizabeth turned her head, her naked back facing him. "Why do you care?" she asked, scoffing. "Did you really think this meant something?" she laughed and slipped out of the car. "It was just sex," Elizabeth coldly whispered, walking around the gravel covered ground bare footed and naked, collecting her clothes and slipping on her dress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eep, my first smut, don't shoot! I know it's terrible, but I'm learning. What did you guys think? Do you think it was more than just sex for Elizabeth? Sorry, I haven't updated in so long, university has been crazy with exams and essays, it's been a pain. I hope to update more soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: : Let the memory flood it

Elizabeth walked around Mystic Falls remembering how it was when she was human. Everything felt so nostalgic to her. Even though most of the buildings were torn down and replaced with new ones the atmosphere still felt the same to her. It was, to her, the same town she had lived her whole life in and it made her sick. She still remembered the spot Damon had first kissed her, first confessed his love for her and the place he proposed to her properly.

_Bitter. After the general shock of Damon's admittance that he no longer wanted to marry her, Elizabeth felt bitter. Now she was left pregnant with his son and she couldn't do anything about it. She first found out after a couple months of morning sickness and gaining weight that she couldn't explain. Eventually, she was forced to tell her parents and after her parents found out they had nearly forced her into the Salvatore mansion to speak with Giuseppe. _

_With a lot of pleading and crying she managed to convince her parents not to confront the Salvatore patriarch, explaining that it was no use. There was no way Damon would ever consent to marrying Elizabeth after publicly claiming his love for Katherine. She did not want to be humiliated again, something her mother and father agreed to. The James were proud and they certainly weren't about to give their only child to a man that pranced around with a shameless woman. _

_Elizabeth smiled and thanked the driver as her father helped her out of the carriage. It was her third visit to Pearl's Apothecary, having needed some herbs for the morning sickness she had been suffering. As she walked in, holding onto her father's arms, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Katherine kissing Damon passionately. _

_She wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear, but that was not to be the case when her father loudly cleared his throat breaking Katherine and Damon's kiss. The woman smiled sweetly at her father, holding on to Damon tighter as if gloating that she had won. Elizabeth stood uncomfortable, feeling Damon's eyes on her she stared at her shoes. She felt as if she was being stabbed in the heart over and over as she watched Katherine and Damon interact. _

_Elizabeth's father pushed her forward, telling her to go and talk to Pearl as he ignored Katherine and Damon's greeting. Faking a smile, Elizabeth slowly stepped closer to Pearl, walking passed Katherine and Damon. "Miss Pearl," she greeted the elder woman politely and curtsied slightly. "I was hoping you had more of those herbs you made for me, I fear my stomach still upsets me," she mumbled shyly and placed a small hand on her stomach._

_She was now four months pregnant and even though she was not showing as much, she had gained a couple pounds, making it necessary for her to loosen her dress, but soon she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy, not from a small town like Mystic Falls. Soon everyone was going to know how much of a loose girl she was to so easily have given up her virtue unmarried._

_"Of course Miss Elizabeth, I was wondering when you would come to my shop," Pearl smiled and walked to the back of the counter, reaching up for one of the bottles on the shelves. "Have they been working at all?"_

_Nodding, Elizabeth flashed her a smile. "They've been working like a charm," she reassured Pearl nervously, very much aware that Damon was still starring at her._

_"Elizabeth dear, come on," her father said, placing a hand on the small of her back and handed Pearl a couple of coins, before leading Elizabeth out the door._

_"Goodbye Mr. James, Miss Elizabeth," Damon said politely before they were fully out the door._

_Elizabeth stopped at the door, turning her head slightly, her back facing him. She said nothing and continued walking back to the carriage. Sighing heavily, she turned her head away from her father and faced the window. Was this really going to be her life? She was going to spend the rest of her life as a single mother, looking on and watching Katherine and Damon live their happily ever after?_

Ella jumped when Damon all of a sudden sat down in front of her at the Mystic Grill. She groaned and narrowed her eyes at him. For the past few days ever since she found out about Elizabeth she had been trying to avoid Damon as he kept on pestering her about Elizabeth's father's journal.

The past few days had been one giant blur to Ella. Since she had found out about Elizabeth, Ella had been questioning who she was and if she really did exist. It hurt her to think that everything was fake, her memories, her family, hell, even her name was fake. She began to question everything and distance herself from her "family".

She had avoided school and her friends, until the third day of absence, her "father" finally confronted her and told her that he didn't care if she really was Elizabeth as he had grown to love Ella, not Elizabeth. He convinced her that she needed to live her life as normal as possible and forget about Elizabeth.

"What do you want?" she hotly said and glared at him.

Damon smirked and held up his hands in a mocking manner. "Easy there little girl, Elizabeth's starting to show," he teased, only further irritating Ella.

"I'm not giving you the journal," Ella replied. If there was one thing she and Elizabeth shared it was their distaste in Katherine. She had read the journal that Robert James had written in which had a detailed account on how Damon broke his daughter's heart by gallivanting around with a woman that had been staying at the boarding house, breaking his and Elizabeth's engagement and left her pregnant with their child. "I don't even know where it is."

Despite the fact that Elizabeth never told Damon about being with child, Ella felt for Elizabeth and felt sorry for her. Watching the person she loved running around with not only the love of her life and her best friend, two timing and stringing them along, it annoyed Ella greatly. What puzzled Ella was how Elizabeth was turned into a vampire in the first place, something neither her father or cousin would discuss with her no matter how many times she would beg.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically and eyed the protruding book from her purse. "Do you always carry around old looking books then that says Robert James?" he deadpanned and pointed at the journal.

Ella gasped and tried to hide it, but as soon as she blinked, Damon was beside her, holding her wrist. She made the mistake of looking him in the eyes as she was instantly trapped in his gaze. They continued to stare at each other, she felt so violated by his gaze, as if he was looking deep within her soul.

His face hardened. "I will do whatever I can to get Katherine out of that tomb, even if it means staking you myself and ripping that book out of your cold, dead hands," he threatened her.

Sucking in her breath, Ella's eyes widened as he threatened her. Unexplainably, her heart broke into a million pieces as she choked back a sob. His grip on her wrist tightened, making her wince. His grip was harder than that of a normal human's capable strength. She was thankful, at that moment, that she was a vampire rather than a human. Otherwise, she'd be nursing a broken wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hadn't realized I had this written and when I suddenly got inspired to write I found this sitting there. I should have updated it. Extremely sorry for the extremely late update, I've been busy with University and I've been feeling a little discouraged by the lack of reviews. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**So Damon kissed Elena and now he's admitted to Stefan that he loves her. Not going to lie, I'm not a Delena shipper, but I'm not going to bash them either, but I can't just ship them. I can't see Elena ever ending up with someone like Damon.**


End file.
